


Never Doubt I Love

by Halla_Leafslayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Almost crying, Confessions, Conversations while naked, Forgiveness, GASP, Hulk gets enchanted, I Love You, Jealous Loki, Jealousy, Kissing, Loki telling the truth, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Neck Kissing, Past Relationship(s), Post Thor vs Hulk fight, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sad, Shirtless Thor, Spells & Enchantments, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Unhealthy Relationships, frostmaster, mentions of Jane Foster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halla_Leafslayer/pseuds/Halla_Leafslayer
Summary: Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love.-Hamlet, Act 2 Scene 2-/-Loki pays Thor a visit after his fight with the Hulk.





	Never Doubt I Love

When Thor woke up he was confused, ignoring the fact that he scared those girls away. But when he got back on his feet, he remembered. Sakaar, the insane Grandmaster, his fight with Bruce. While looking around the room, he heard an unmistakable voice. “Hello Brother. Awake at last, I see.”

Turning, Thor laid eyes on his brother who simply smiled, the picture of innocence. The trickster slowly walked towards him, hands behind his back, eyes drifting from his face to the blonds naked torso, and away. The older man asked “Why are you here?”

Loki turned and pouted. “Why Brother, that hurts. I was worried about you, I thought you would be thrilled to see me-“

“Maybe I would “be thrilled” to see you if you stopped playing your games for once in your life, Brother.” Turning away from him, the blond went to find something to cover himself, saying “So unless you came to help me get off this planet, I don’t want to see you. Run back to your master, Lap Dog.”

Thor’s words hurt him but as he always does, Loki didn’t let it show. He blinked back tears and said “No.”

The blond looked over his shoulder at him, raising an eyebrow. “No?”

Loki nodded and said “Yes. I came here to see you, and I’m not leaving. If you want me to leave, you will have to throw me out.”

Thor nodded said “That can be arranged.”

The older man marched over to him and as soon as he grabbed him by his arm, Loki put a hand on Thor’s chest. “Wait. Wait, My Love, _please!_ ” And that made him stop.

Loki realized what he had said, but he wasn’t about to take it back. Letting go of his arm, Thor took a step back. “It’s been a long time since you called me that.” And the younger man nodded.

“Too long.” Taking slow steps towards the older man, the trickster asked “Does it bother you? I understand if it does, knowing we’re not-“

“No, Loki. It doesn’t bother me.” Thor said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Looking up at him, the blond sighed. “But I just don’t know what to believe with you, anymore. You banish our father and leave him to die. You fake your death again and again, and everything that comes out of your mouth are lies.”

He gave the younger man a sad smile and shrugged. “How am I supposed to believe that you could have ever really loved me?”

Loki looked away, jaw clenching. He looked back at the blond and shook his head. “You know I love you. I love you more than any one of them ever loved you.”

He came and stood right in front of the blond and continued. “And yes, I’ve hurt you. Believe me, I know. I wouldn’t be surprised if you can never forgive me, but don’t you _dare_ say that I never loved you. Because _you know_ I do.” He said, voice breaking. The trickster's eyes filled with tears again, but he didn’t care.

“I gave you everything my entire life. I looked up to you, I envied you, but I let you shine. I gave you my heart, body, and my soul. And even now I don’t regret it, not for a second. One thing that has always been true was my love for you whether you believe it or not.”

They stared each other down until Loki took a step back and said “I suppose I will leave you alone-“ but cut off when the blond grabbed him by his wrist, stopping him. The trickster looked down at their hands and back up. And for once in his life, he couldn’t read the blond at all.

Without another word the older man loosened his grip before sliding his hand down to Loki’s. Squeezing gently, he let go and scooted closer to the edge. The trickster watched as Thor leaned back on his arms, and Loki got the message.

Counting to three in his head, Loki took a deep breath before straddling his lap, and gasped when the blond yanked him in for a kiss. Both groaning, Loki took Thor’s face in his hands while the blonds landed on the trickster’s hips.

The last time they were intimate was the night before Thor’s coronation. Thor lifted him up off the ground and fucked him against the wall like a savage beast. Loki’s pleasure was real even when he knew he was about to betray them all. And just as he predicted, Thor never suspected a thing. But this time, it was different.

While kissing the younger man’s neck, Thor opened his eyes and when they landed on something big and green, he pulled back. Loki groaned and asked “What’s wrong?”

The blond said “Hulk.”

“What about him?”

Thor said “He’s...He’s in the hot tub over there.”

Loki grinned and said “I know.”

The older man looked up at him, asking “What?”

The trickster rolled his eyes and said “I knew he was there the minute I walked in, Thor. But you didn’t notice until now. You’re slower than I ever thought, Brother.”

Frowning, Thor was careful in pushing the younger man off of him to stand, and slowly made his way over to the hot tub. “Banner?” Getting no response, he asked “Hello? Banner?” And snapped his fingers. Bruce’s eyes were right on him but he wasn’t reacting.

The older man asked “What’s wrong with him? What did you do?”

Sighing, Loki said “When I walked in, I cast a spell on him. He won’t move or respond to anything until I break it.”

“Loki-“

“Relax, I didn’t hurt him. His mind is elsewhere, off in his own little world. And it will stay that way until I say otherwise.”

Thor stared at the Hulk until he turned, stopping when he saw Loki lying naked on his stomach. He Lazily kicked his long legs back and forth, his head turned in Thor’s direction while lying on his arms. “No need to worry about him. We could fuck on top him and he wouldn’t suspect a thing. Now come back to me, My Love. My body _aches_ for you.” And the blond obeyed.

 

* * *

 

Thor laid back and smiled while watching the younger man. Loki was examining his marked up neck in a mirror he conjured up, grumbling. “My neck looks like it’s been attacked by leeches. Did you have to do so many??”

The blond crawled up behind him on his hands and knees, placing a kiss on his shoulder. “You weren’t complaining about all the pretty marks I made on your body, Brother. Especially on your thighs.” Before kissing his neck.

Loki smiled and said “True, but no one will see the ones on my thighs.”

Raising an eyebrow, Thor asked “No one? Not even The Grandmaster?”

The trickster looked over his shoulder, saying “Shut up.”

“Oh come now, Brother, I am not blind. And I am just dying to hear what my brother has done to climb his way up-“

The younger man playfully shoved him back before making the mirror disappear into thin air. “It is none of your business.”

The blond smirked and kissed Loki’s neck again, pulling the smaller body against him. While admiring the view of the city, a question that’s haunted him for years, made itself known again. This time, he couldn’t ignore it.

“Did you ever bed your... _Earthling?_ ”

Thor looked up and Loki kept his eyes on the city. Nodding, the older man said “A few times. Why?”

Shaking his head, Loki said “Just wondering. Did you love her?”

The blond grinned and asked “Loki, are you jealous? The great and powerful Loki, jealous of a woman-“

“I am _not_ jealous. I have absolutely no reason to be jealous of _her_.”

Thor chuckled and nodded. “Whatever you say, Brother. And to answer your question, yes. I loved her.” And those words hit him like a punch to the gut. The older man must have noticed, because he sighed and said “Loki, I thought you were dead. She saw I was in pain and was there for me when I could not go to anyone else.”

Tucking a strand of Loki’s hair behind his ear, Thor said “And unlike a certain _someone_ , the only thing Jane has done to hurt me was dump me.”

The trickster raised and eyebrow and smirked. “Oh, so she dumped you? Not a _“mutual dumping”_ , Brother?”

“Shut up.”

Loki smiled and said “Well you still have me.” His smile faltering. “If you want me, that is.”

The blond took the younger man’s chin in hand, turning his head until he was looking at him. Thor nodded and said “Yes Loki, I want you.” Smiling, he kissed the trickster before pressing their foreheads together.

The younger man smiled and asked “Do you believe me?”

“Hmm?”

“When I tell you I love you?”

Thor opened his eyes and looked up, Loki anxiously awaiting his answer. The blond said “Yes, I do. And I’m assuming you would say the same for me?”

The trickster nodded and said “Of course. You’re a terrible liar.” smiling when Thor laughed.

“I disagree, I think I’m getting better at it.”

“You haven’t, actually. But yes, I believe you.”

Thor smiled and said “Good. And I also believe that since I know you so well, I’m sure you still have some tricks up your sleeve. Just try to focus them on someone other than me, My Love.”

Loki smirked and said “I’ll try my best.” Before kissing him.

The older man kissed back and when they broke apart, Thor said “Oh and don’t forget to lift your spell from Banner.”

Looking over at the enormous body still in the hot tub, Loki groaned “I almost forgot about the beast. Does it have to be right now?”

Thor chuckled and said “I think we can wait a few minutes.” Moving in to add fresh marks to the trickster’s neck.


End file.
